Harry Potter and the Temptation of Change
by kriddington
Summary: Katie is visiting her grandparents when an unfortunate series of events causes her death in her world. In her last thoughts a shadowed being appears and offers her a choice, die now and move onto the next great adventure or use her love for her family to help others. Now she finds herself in her favourite book with the task of helping them. AU End of 4th Year.
1. Author Notes

Harry Potter and the Temptation of Change

Summary: Katie is visiting her grandparents when an unfortunate series of events causes her death in her world. In her last thoughts a shadowed being appears and offers her a choice, die now and move onto the next great adventure or use her love for her family to help others. Now she finds herself in her favourite book with the task of helping them. AU End of 4th Year.

Authors Notes

This is a Mary-Sue story, total self-insert. I apologise, as I am very aware of how many there are already out there but I feel like the student who never puts her hand up for a go. I just would like to try my hand at inserting myself, as I am with faults and all, into this amazing story.

That being said, this is a story where the OC knows what's going to happen. Having, like yourselves and millions of other fans, read and re-read the books more times than I can count, along with thousands of FanFiction. the OC will know exactly what should occur and the dilemma of whether or not she has the right to or should consider changing things will definitely be a major theme.

POV's will be mainly from my OC's and Harry's perspective, however there are a few from Voldermorts or Sirius's etc. that will come from their perspective (and seriously, the OC can't be everywhere).

Timeline: Starts at the end of 4th year and goes all the way til 7th.

Themes: There is a lot of angst, on both my OC's and Harry's part. I'm not a fan of swearing so I doubt there will be any. I'll let you know before hand if something has snuck in.

Characters: I will be bashing some characters somewhat (I mean honestly Ron's stupidity), which means I'll likely be making other characters more important (Neville is such a charmer). Those are just two characters I will be working with.

Relationships: Again a few changes here and it won't be in your face straight away, by the end of 5th year you'll see patterns beginning to emerge. The OC will probably have an interest, but I'm unsure if she'll act on it.

Canon keepers: The biggest thing I'll be keeping is the horcruxes. A few situations and people will behave and interfere the same way. But you'll totally notice the things I change. It'll probably become more AU in 6th year.

Harry: will be grey, have some realistic abilities and may seem a bit OOC. He's going wise up a bit and take some control of his life. He'll be going through Cedric's death and be struggling with Moldyshorts re-emergence. 2 steps forward, 1 step back kind of thing.

OC: will be grey with average capabilities (and that's only after heaps of training as she'll suck at the beginning). There is going to be a lot of anguish over her change in reality and she'll struggle with the decisions she has to make. She and Harry won't really get along very well at the beginning, respect will develop and then friendship. Keep in mind she knows exactly what is meant to happen and that'll be guiding her actions and thoughts. Plus side, for a while no one will be able to see into her mind; that'll be explained.

Updates: I would love to say every week, but I'll be realistic and say once every fortnight/three weeks. I'm taking my time to make sure that I do it properly, research and clarification etc.

I totally understand that some people will of course not like what I change or how I write it. Please, while I do appreciate the helpful criticism and suggestions, do not flame me. Yes, Haters are Gonna Hate. But you don't have to be jerks about it. It's the first time I've ever done this; a little slack would be very appreciated.

Now the Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studio etc. are the bomb and way more creative than I can ever be. I do own the OC as it's me.


	2. Chapter 1 - GRIEF AND UNEXPECTED

**CHAPTER 1- GRIEF AND UNEXPECTED**

People can and do change over the course of their lifetime. The catalyst for these changes can be anything from stubbing a toe or finding someone to care about, to a death or a slap across the face after a row with a friend etc. It's in those moments where a person can accept the roles they play or consciously decide they will use that experience to avoid the possibility of it happening again. Now that sounds quiet constrained for the argument that people change, but you'll come to understand through our two subjects in this story. They each act as a catalyst for each other, which in turn provides a catalyst situations for those around them.

To consciously make the decision to change does however require that person to be open to new possibilities.

A young boy, or rather a young man, opened his whole life up to new possibilities when he took on the task of becoming a wizard and all that comes with it. That's right, wizards, witches, dragons, giants, and werewolves and most of the other make believe things he knew about as a kid were real.

This young man however was now fighting within his unconscious mind over his most recent ordeal and so flinched in his sleep. His skin was pale and clammy with sweat; his black hair mattered and clung to his skin and his breathing was quick, as if he was running. Despite sharing a room with four other boys, none of them knew of their roommate's distress. That was the handy thing about magic, concealing something was easy and Harry Potter was used to doing it.

He would watch the same nightmare night after night after night. He'd see himself convince Cedric Diggory to take the cup, watch him get killed by his parents betrayer, watch is parents murder be remade again and then see his parents try to help him once more. Despite the nightmare not ending in the way the reality did, it is a time in his life that he would forever regret.

He obviously made it out of the situation but his nightmare did not finish that way. During the nightmare he'd come to realize that no matter how much yelling he did, nor how much he begged Pettigrew to take his life instead it would always start with Cedric dying. There was nothing he could do to change it. It was if fate was reminding him time and again how useless he was.

The point where he and his parent murder, Voldermort, would duel always foreshadowed the other part that haunted him in his waking hours. His parents ghost like figures emerging form Voldermort's wand. Instead of supporting him they would cry out to him.

"You killed us"

"It your fault we didn't live"

"If you weren't born, we would still be alive"

"We were happy without you around"

"You're to blame"

Even then, Cedric would appear and call out.

"Why'd you let me die harry?"

"Aren't we friends?"

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"You just wanted all the glory for yourself"

"You killed me Harry"

"I'd have lived if you hadn't existed"

"It's your fault"

Even then, the two other people would be appear and call similar things. By this time, Harry would be curled up in the fetal position crying and apologizing over and over. Saying he hadn't meant for any of it to happen. The bubbling sadness he feels flows of him making the scene except for the voices leave.

The undercurrent to this was the 6th voice added to it. It was mostly a cruel laughter that Harry could immediately place as Voldermorts. He would also hear him whisper other things.

"It's your fault Harry"

"I wouldn't have come for you if you'd never existed"

"They are all dead because of you."

The young man whimpers in his sleep, tears flowing down his face. He waits for the crescendo of the nightmare, the green light, and feeling as if he deserves it. However before that comes, the atmosphere shift and it becomes silent. Dream Harry is trembling and mumbling, "I'm sorry" over and over. It takes a while but upon hearing nothing he risks a look.

A green meadow stretches out around him. It is on a small hill and he feels the wind lightly playing with his hair. The darkness, the oppression and the guilt are still there, but it feels lighter here. Harry removes his glasses and rubs his sleeves against his eyes to dry them. This is not something he has ever dreamed before.

Harry looks around and sees a woman appear up the top of the small incline. Her red hair is floating out behind her. She turns as if looking for something and Harry realizes it's his mother. Her face breaks out in a smile and she gestures for him to come to her.

Harry stumbles forward, believing that this will be a new kind of nightmare for him to endure but wanting to get it over with. He considers it fair that his mother be able to tell him how much of disgrace he is, that it is his fault that she is dead and that he should be sorry.

When Harry reaches her, he is already crying again. His mother looks at him in concern and he hears he say, "Oh my dear Harry". Arms wrap around him and pull him into a secure hug.

"Harry…do not believe these dreams that you have. It is not real. It was our love for you Harry that made us want to protect you. Your father and I love you with all of our hearts. There is nothing in this world or the next that can change the love a mother has for her child. You need to remember that no matter what form your nightmares take, that I do love you and I am proud of you. "

Harry breaks down more hearing the words he has wanted to hear more than anything in the world. His body can no longer support himself and they wind up sitting on the ground, Harry clutching his mother for dear life. Harry's mother runs her hands through his hair, providing more comfort.

"A mother would never wish this upon her child, never wish this suffering on any child. But I am proud of how you have handled your self in those situations."

Harry doesn't know how long he and his mother are in the field for, or how long he cries for. His mother continues to whisper about how much she loves him and is proud of him.

Harry takes comfort in the fact that in this moment, in this dream he knows his mother loves him.

As his mother rocks him and he settles, Harry fins himself drained emotionally and fighting his body's need for sleep.

"Sleep Harry. I will stay with you for now. Things will change for the better soon. I love you." His mother says kissing his head.

"I love you too…" Harry whispers and peaceful sleep takes him. Some time later, the scene begins to fade and Lily kisses her child one last time.

**************************************HPToC************************************

The young man known as Harry wakes well rested from a good but strange dream about his mother. Harry looks around for the meadow in his bed as he stretches and rubs his eyes; thankfully his glasses are on the bedside table.

He considers how he feels and although he still feels the grief and guilt, be bear it better than he has since the first nightmare happened. He also feels lighter, like the dream of his mother has begun healing him. He found it difficult to find the right word to explain his feelings, as he had never encounter it before. A feeling blossoms in his heart when he thinks about his dream mum again and he relaxes.

Harry is jarred from his reflection by a sudden loud snore from Ron. Rolling his eyes, he uses his wand, now permanently placed under his pillow, to cancel his privacy and perimeter charms around his bed. Opening the curtains he picks up his pillow and throws it in Ron's direction.

"Oof…wha...Wha'da? I'll have pancakes" comes Ron's voice as Harry puts on his glasses and looks to the window to see the sun beginning to shine through the window.

For the brief moment, he feels that things are going to get better.

Harry collects his clothes, throws his pillow at Ron again and walks into the shower hearing, "Oof. I'm up damn it!"

********************************HPToC****************************************

Harry re-enters the dorm a short time later feeling refreshed and wide-awake.

"Did you have to wake me up?" Calls Ron, who is now collecting his own clothes for a shower.

"Harry did us a favor, we had a peaceful 15 minutes of no snoring," growls Dean from his bed, "you're going to have to teach me what you do to cut of his snoring from reaching you Harry."

"I'll second that" Seamus added, packing a few things into his trunk.

"Third!" Neville agrees as he emerges from his bed.

"What is it pick on Ron day or something? I can't help it." Ron grumbles heading for the shower.

The boys all chuckled at Ron and all begin to pack their final items in their trunks or head in for a shower too. Today they would be heading back to their homes. It was the end of fourth year and time for summer holidays.

Harry notices a pouch in his trunk and recalls that they were the winnings that, despite his best efforts, the Diggorys would not accept. He would need to get rid of them somehow. He shoves them in his pocket quickly while no one is looking and tells the boys he's off to breakfast. Unexpectedly, Neville decides to join him and they delight in being able to eat fro once without Ron putting them off.

Harry reflects that this it the first time he has really spent just with Neville and it helps him to get to know him better. Neville was one of the few that believed him immediately about not entering the competition, Cedric and Voldermort. He also helped him with he gillyweed. Neville's been there for him this year more than Ron.

"You're a good friend Neville. Thanks for all your support." Harry says suddenly disrupting the jovial atmosphere temporarily. Neville looks momentarily shocked and Harry chuckles and gives him a brotherly clap on the shoulder.

Hermione soon joins them, saying that apparently Ron is in a tizzy because he hasn't packed yet. Both Harry and Neville roll their eyes and laugh.

In the end, the train trip to London saw 4 good things happen, which brought Harry back to his dream about his mother. Firstly, Neville agreed to sit with them and Harry found himself enjoying the additional company. Secondly, they knocked Malfoy and his posse out. Thirdly, he managed to get rid of the winnings to the twins. They are going to use it to open up a joke shop, definitely something they will need in the future. Finally, Hermione revealed that Skeeter, that annoying reporter was an illegal Animagus, a beetle at that, and Hermione would take her home for now as a forced vacation.

Harry found it hard to understand that after such a devastating end to the year, that this would be the best train trip back to the Dursleys. While he did enjoy himself, sometimes he would catch himself and question whether it was right for him to smile, laugh and joke. He knew Voldermort was back and he should be more concerned about that. But he knew that this summer would be hard and was almost trying to build up some good memories to get him through.

He also realized that Hermione was concerned about him as he kept catching her looking at him in worry. At one point when everyone else is busy she asks him.

"I'm ok Hermione."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't look so...defeated now. But you know you can talk to me right? About anything." She replies. That same feeling he gets when he thinks about his mum flutters and he smiles gently.

"I'm sure," he stars and sees doubt cross her face, "I'm sure I'll take you up on that offer sometime." He watches as relief and understanding play out in her eyes. Hermione smiles, leans back and continues to do some reading.

Harry ended up reassuring her at platform 9 ¾ that he'd be fine with the Dursleys and after goodbyes all round, he headed for his uncle.

***************************************HPToC***********************************

A lonely girl sat in a hospital bed staring out the window into the night. Long layered black hair sprayed out behind her, grey eyes trying desperately to hide her boredom and fatigue and her left leg newly encased in a purple cast after surgery. The stars were hard for her to find, the lights in the small town bright enough to partially block them out. It seemed she needed something to occupy her mind though, as her body was refusing to submit to the sleep it desperately needed. Nurses had tried to give her medication, but they had reacted badly in her system causing vomiting, migraines and diarrhoea. The girl sighed and thought of how unfair and ridiculous her situation had become. She was wary of her thoughts, as she knew depression was only held back by sheer force of willpower.

It had started off as such a great idea; flying to Tasmania and seeing her grandparents, without the rest of the brood causing mayhem and madness. Time to spend relaxing after such a busy 1st semester in year 10. For herself, for her grandparents and for her sanity.

The first night getting to her grandparents had been lovely, a quiet dinner and she was allowed to retreat to her room to unpack for her weeklong stay. She personally thought a week wasn't enough, but she didn't want to intrude on her grandparents too long. She spent the evening reading her newest novel and practicing some meditation. The teachers at school were worried the year 10's were going to burn themselves out, so had been giving them ideas on ways to reduce their stress; meditation suited her well. It was a perfect start.

The next day she had been excited to look around the town, visit the local chocolate shop; take a ride on the old puffing train; check out clothing boutiques and start looking at all the amazing scenery. Dark thoughts of her struggles in and out of the public simmered below her awareness for now, but she really wanted to force herself to relax.

It was on the way home after collecting some afternoon tea, in the form of vanilla slice, that Katie happened to see a giant slide in a local park. Deciding that this would be the perfect opportunity for her to have a little fun and act like a kid, she begged her grandmother to let her have a go. Katie could tell the request was accepted as a huge grin broke out over her grandmother's face.

As Katie reaches the bottom of the stairs she can feel the bubbling excitement she used to feel as a kid when doing something silly and ridiculous.

"Ready?" she calls to her grandmother. She receives a wave and Katie lets go. The rush of the wind due to her speed caused her to immediately let out a cry of enjoyment, giggles escaping quickly afterwards. It was the best feeling ever. She felt like she had literally let go of her worries.

It was just before she reached the end that a trickle of fear crept into her mind. She realised that she had made no effort to slow down at all, her grandmother later even described it as Katie shooting off the end of the slide like a rocket. The doctors agreed upon this assessment later as the reason why her left leg snapped when she smashed into the ground.

Katie hadn't believed she'd hurt herself at first., even as she lay sprawled on the ground. She felt pain in her leg but thought it couldn't be more than a bad jarring. The pains had then started to come in stronger waves and she realised that it might be a very bad sprain. It wasn't until she decided that she needed to move (there were still other kids coming down the slide), that Katie heard it.

_CLICK…CLICK…CLICK_

The sound continued on as she slowly crawled away from the slide. She barely groaned and the pain wasn't overly debilitating, so upon reaching a chair she managed to push and pull herself up and into the seat.

Katie wanted tot ignore the implication the sound suggested as it was not going to be helpful to her in the long term. Her laughing grandmother joined her shortly afterwards and asked if she was ok. They both looked down to her leg and saw that it was more serious. There was no bone jutting out or blood pouring from anywhere, but the disfiguration was clear. Her left leg seemed to have changed its direction halfway down her leg, but was swelling so quickly now it looked like a deformed overweight sausage.

It was momentarily dizzying fro Katie to realise she'd done a good job of it and should be experiences severe pain. Katie watched as her grandmother gasped and pulled out her phone to call for an ambulance.

40 minutes later, Katie found herself being hoisted into the ambulance roughly, causing unnecessary pain. She had even begun crying silently as some point, purely due to the shock.

The first 3 days of her stay at the hospital were rather annoying, as they had her fasting on and off until they could get her into surgery. While they waited they had to try and put her bone back into place and give it a half-cast, to make sure it didn't start healing completely wrong. That had been mighty painful and despite having had morphine before it, she felt it. It didn't help after that though, that anything stronger than a Panadol Osteo made her really ill. Her grandmother had been there trying to support her but Katie could see how much it hurt her to watch Katie like this.

After the 3 days, she was rushed into surgery and relished the fact that for a few short hours she would be unable to feel anything.

For all intensive purposes the surgery itself went well. She was now a proud owner of a metal plate and screws for life. The only complication rose when she had struggled to breath while under the knife for a short time. This explained why she was still hooked up to the oxygen tank when she woke up. They even expected that she would be there for only a few days more to make sure she was able to get enough oxygen into her blood and there were no other complications.

Katie tried to keep light hearted about it, as she could see the concern in her grandparent's faces when they would come to visit her. She even told them the funny story of how she bullied the nurses into getting her crutches to go to the toilet, as there was no way on this earth she would ever pee in a pan.

After they had left she had gone to the toilet only to be sick instead. She felt shaky and unbalanced as she hopped to the sink. She saw her deathly pale and clammy face staring back at her and noticed the sunken look her eyes had developed.

"I do look like crap." She commented to herself.

The next morning the feelings had gotten worse and Katie struggled to find the strength to make it to the bathroom. It was like a weakness had settled into her bones. And if she removed her oxygen mask it became even worse.

It was almost no surprise to her that a week later she was still in the hospital but far worse than when she had arrived. She'd been tested for this and that, had blood taken more times than she could remember and they were now discussing if she should be opened up again to check if the leg injury was part of the problem. Despite her pleas, she was now being forced to go to the toilet in a pan. While she hated it vehemently, she was resigned to the fact that she could no longer lift herself from the bed.

Her parents had of course been contacted over her worsening condition, but her grandparents were trying to down play it so as to not cause too much worry. She's talked briefly to her parents a few times, but didn't want to make a fuss herself, as she knew the kind of struggles they were going through already. It was these thoughts that she had spent most of her time on.

It always brought her back to how much her family was struggling, how much her family needed her able bodied to help support the family and how much this leg business would prevent her from doing just that. The doctors assured her that even if she had been better she would not have been able to fly home as it could lead to clotting, meaning she would have get the boat back which was 3 times more expensive than flying. That kind of sudden costing was not something her family could do. In fact she had saved for a whole year just to get a week with her grandparents, and that was only after her parents insisted that each of the girls (3 in total and Katie was the middle one), managed to spend some time away when they were 15 with their grandparents.

She reflected on her family further. While she loved them with all her heart, she couldn't help but admit they were an odd bunch. They were a near poverty stricken family of two parents and three children. Both her parents had dead end jobs because they had no qualifications, so that required each of the girls to get jobs as soon as it was legal. The youngest sister was due to turn 14 in a few months and had lined up a job with their parents permission already.

It was no surprise that each of the girls had acted out in some form of teenage rebellion to their situation and status in life. Both the older and younger girls (Tracy and Lauren, respectively), has started smoking and hanging out with the wrong crowd. Tracy had now gotten over it and Lauren was moving onto the right path, both mostly due to Katie supporting each of them in different ways. Katie had also started off the same way as the other two, but she had managed to realise where this path would take her and so had changed herself on her own.

It was now an oddly effective family dynamic. Each was trying to improve herself in hope of using it to improve the family. Katie usually budgeted and approached the school chaplains for the now regular weekly food package. It wasn't that their parents were bad people; they just weren't able to cope with their inability to provide fro their daughters. Both parents were heavy drinkers and smokers and that was how they knew best to deal with it. Katie had provided support and encouraged them to keep trying, but it seemed they would need professional help.

Despite all this, they loved one another. Dinner was always a riot with laughter, tall tales and teasing. In those moments it was like nothing was wrong. That they were late with the rent again, that they needed to buy some new clothes as they had literally worn through their current stuff. That they didn't have debt collectors after them for bill payments and that more often than not, Katie would go with only one meal a day. Tracy wanted to go to University to become a nurse so Katie was doing everything in her power to help the family achieve her goal. Lauren was still a growing girl who should be worrying about the woes Katie did, so Katie had made sure that everything in her power was done to keep Lauren healthy, happy and motivated.

They were nice people; it was just that they just struggled sometimes. This was the main thing that Katie worried about in the hospital, as her body refused to heal. Her current situation was not something they needed.

Looking longingly at the stars, Katie sighed loudly and resigned herself to another sleepless night, ignoring the niggling feeling that she may not get better.

Katie only seemed to get worse after that. Tests kept coming back negative and despite an exploratory surgery on her leg and stomach they found nothing. They'd even gone so far as to test the metal in her leg for something to explain her illness.

She felt as if her body was being slowly eaten away and it proved to be true when her body went into a system shut down. Nurses and doctors flocked to her trying to stop the sudden spasms of her body and alarms going off. She succumbed to darkness quickly.

She woke the next day to find her grandmother asleep in the chair beside her and several new machines in the room helping to support her life. For a moment all she could feel was a great fear that she was going to die. She must have moved or gasps and her grandmother awoke and cried out.

"Katie! Thank god," Tears were already brimming in her eyes and Katie felt emotion well up again, "you're going to be fine, don't you worry about a thing." her grandmother added taking her hand caressing it in support. Katie almost wanted to believe it, a sob escaped her and she felt her grandmother tense.

"Mum? Dad?" Katie rasped, feeling somewhat surprised she managed to talk when her throat and mouth were so dry. Her grandmother presented her with a cup of water with a straw.

"Am I going to die?" Katie whispered now, thankful for the sweet water.

"No, of course not. They haven't found exactly what it is, but they can treat it I'm sure," Her grandmother said nodding her head as if to convince herself also, "Your parents should arrive in Hobart shortly. The girls are staying with some friends for now. Don't you worry. It's been all sorted."

Katie welled with shame at forcing hare parents and sisters into this situation, and for causing them to worry, "This is ridiculous, all I did was fall off a slide."

Her grandmother smiled at her comment and the paled and screamed out in shock, Katie eyes had just rolled into her head and the alarms and spasms had started again.

Katie felt herself drift in the pain from the spasms had become too strong; it felt as if her nerves were a light with a liquid flame. Her insides felt like they were bursting and she wanted desperately to call out for her mum or dad but could as the pain threatened to fully overwhelm her.

With a last ditch effort to fight, Katie opened one eye to see her grandmother standing back, a hand clutched over her heart, tears pouring down her worn face saying her name, before Katie's body gave in.

"This can't be it! I've changed nothing. I can't leave them! They shouldn't have to bury me! No, no, don't do this to them!" In her minds eye, she could almost visualize herself in nothing but a hospital gown clutching her chest where her heart was and sobbing in desperation. A sudden wave of loss, grief and anguish threatened to overwhelm her and her current ability to plead for her family.

The white light shined ever brighter and then her faced was covered in shadow.

"No!" she cried arms flinging up to protect herself as she turned away, although she wasn't entirely sure from what.

"Hush young one. All will be well" a velvety voice called to her.

"No! I can't leave them! They won't survive it! You'll not have me!" Her throat was beginning to close in as the grief and fear took hold. A sob escaped again foreshadowing more to come.

"Your anguish is just, young one. However, the love you have for your family has called me here, just as it did for another young woman in another time. If you choose to undertake the path that I can set before you, many wrongs will be righted and the love you have for your family will be found by others."

"This isn't fair! They'll have no one! Don't do it!" she cried, while registering the spark of ridiculousness of the situation. She began turning back around in order to see who was to take her away from her family.

"I'll not find another such as you nor will you know that your family will be looked after. It is but a trade between two who cannot be there for there loved ones." the voice explained. The girl finally looked up to plead further, but could see nothing but a womanly shape in clothing that seemed to float about her. An almost ethereal form floated in front of her.

"Please, if I leave them….they'll do something stupid….mum will….she'll give up"

She was openly sobbing now. The white light was becoming blinding.

"The choice stands before you now young one. It cannot wait any longer." the woman stated, bringing the finality of the situation to the girls thoughts.

"But...I….I need more time"

"There is no more time" the woman began to float backwards away from the girl. The girl gasped and reached out, struggling to put everything together quickly enough to make a decision. She couldn't see anymore, it was too bright and even came through her now closed eyelids.

"Wait….wait please! Promise they will be looked after…that they'll….they'll be fine without me!"

The woman had stopped moving now but seemed to glance behind her quickly. She dashed forward and wrapped her arms about the girl

"You have my word, Katie Riddington. Do not share your mind with anyone, they cannot know. Good Luck." the woman whispered. She kissed the brow of the confused and distraught Katie Riddington, and watched as the girl disappeared from her arms, never to exist on this plain again. The woman rose and faced the light, which began to recede for now. Another young woman appeared beside her.

"It'll be better now won't it? He'll be better?" asked the new comer.

"If she can overcome her fear and choose wisely, yes. Our hope goes with her that she'll help to restore the balance" The woman turned and extended her hand to the new comer. "And now your turn, my dear Lily-Flower. Her family awaits."

********************************AN********************************************

_Well that's the first chapter. I hope you like it._

_It is mostly an introduction to where the characters are at and to give you a chance to get to know Katie, me. _

_Next chapter: Chapter 2 – Unexpected Events_

_Harry vs. depression vs. the Dementors _

_Katie arrives and figures out where she is….._


End file.
